Anywhere But Here
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Kames Fluff.  "And when I'm not with you I know that it's true, that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you."


**Title: Anywhere But Here**

**A/N: so I love how Kames is no longer up for a spelling error on my Microsoft Word :D and this is my second story today! I'm on a roll haha. but anyway, I LOVE this song and it's been stuck in my head like all day, so I decided to write a Kames story about it :D**

* * *

It was dark out by time Kendall pushed open the door to apartment 2J and walked inside. He was exhausted and ready for bed. Just as he was about to walk down the hall to his room, he stopped.

"James? Is that you?"

The tall brunette boy mumbled something incoherently and lifted his head up. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, sleeping.

"James, why are you out here?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to wait for you." James replied, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

Kendall felt his heart melt and he immediately smiled. "You didn't have to do that. It's almost eleven thirty." he said.

"I know." James smiled lightly at him. "But I missed you. I haven't seen you allllllllllll day. A whole eight or something hours."

Kendall chuckled. "And that's a big deal?"

James looked downright offended right after Kendall said that and the blonde boy chuckled again. "Of course it's a big deal." James said. "It makes me sad when I don't see you."

"Awh, Jamie you're too cute." Kendall said and then felt himself blush. He blushed even more when he saw that James's cheek were turning a deep scarlet color. "So, um, let's go to bed." Kendall said after a moment of silence.

"Ok." James got up from his seat and walked with Kendall down to their bedroom. As soon as they entered their room, James dropped down onto his bed. "I am so tired." he said, turning his head from being pressed into his pillow so he could speak clearly.

"You didn't have to wait up for me Jamie." Kendall said again, even though every time he thought about what James did he got butterflies in his stomach.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." despite the room being dark Kendall could still see James smiling warmly at him. Kendall bit his lip and smiled back.

"Well it was nice you did." he said softly.

"Yeah, well I can be a nice guy." James replied. Kendall chuckled and pulled his shirt off. James blinked, staring at the shirtless blonde boy.

"Wow." he breathed.

"What?" Kendall turned to look at him.

"N-nothing." James lowered his head so Kendall couldn't see him blushing furiously.

"C'mon tell me." Kendall insisted.

"It's jus that… you look really… good."

Kendall scoffed. "Liar."

James sat up in bed. "Come here Kendall." cautiously, Kendall walked over James's bed and sat down next to him. James took his hand and placed it on his chest, holding his hand over top of it.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, blushing.

"Can you feel my heart beat?" James asked.

"Yeah…"

"This is not the heartbeat of a liar." James smiled.

Kendall chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"Logan told me that when you lie your heartbeat speeds up, and my hearts fine right now." James explained.

"Yeah, I can feel that." Kendall said. The two boys sat there, Kendall's hand on James's chest, feeling the thumping noise coming from within his crush. They didn't say anything; they just stared at each other, smiling.

"Maybe we should get to bed. We have to record tomorrow." Kendall said, but he didn't move.

"'Kay." James said softly. He laid down in his bed, not letting go of Kendall's hand so the blonde boy ended up laying down on top of him. "Goodnight Kendall." James said softly.

Kendall smiled. "Goodnight Jamie."

_Is this the end of the moment_  
_Or just a beautiful unfolding_  
_Of a love that will never be?_  
_Or maybe be_

* * *

"Guys! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Logan pushed open Kendall and James's bedroom door and smirked when he saw them laying next to each other in James's bed, fast asleep._ 'Well it's about time' _the Big Time Brain thought. "Lovebirds!" he yelled. James stirred and lifted his head up, squinting. "Get up, we're gonna be late to the studio." Logan said and then left the room, snickering under his breath.

James sighed and shook Kendall gently. "Kenny, wake up."

"I don't wanna." Kendall mumbled, his face pressed against James's pillow.

James smirked at him. _'Could he be any cuter?' _"C'mon, wakey wakey." he poked Kendall in his ribs over and over until Kendall's body shook with laughter.

"Stop tickling me!" he said breathlessly.

"Then wake up!" James giggled in reply.

"Ok, I'm awake!" Kendall laughed, twisting away from James. Unfortunately for him, he twisted right off the bed. James burst out laughing. "I'm glad my pain amuses you!" Kendall said, trying to sound angry.

"I'm sorry." he stood up and extended his arm, helping Kendall back up. Kendall stumbled over his feet and ended up with his forehead pressed against James's. "Hi." he breathed, his face going red at the lack of space between them.

"Hey." James replied, grinning and blushing.

"Uh, I- I guess we should get ready to go." Kendall stuttered out.

"Sounds ok to me." James replied._ 'Even though this is much better'_

_Everything that I never thought could happen_  
_Or ever come to pass and_  
_I wonder_  
_If maybe_  
_Maybe I could be_  
_All you ever dreamed_

* * *

After five hours of dancing and six hours of harmonies, the boys were trudging back into 2J, feeling exhausted and generally gross from sweating so much.

"I need a shower." James sighed, dropping down onto the orange couch in the living room.

"So go take one." Kendall said, taking a seat next to him.

"It's so far away though." James moaned. Kendall chuckled and affectionately ran his fingers through James's hair, despite it being coated with sweat. "Stop it." James said, turning his head away from Kendall.

"Why?" Kendall asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Cuz I'm gross." James replied.

"You're not gross James." Kendall replied, nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"I am too." James insisted, pouting slightly.

Kendall turned in his seat so he was facing James and pulled the brunette up into a sitting position. "James you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." he said, his voice soft.

James couldn't be any more red if someone had coated him with paint. "Thank you." he said, his voice barely audible.

Kendall smiled in reply. "So how bout that shower?" he asked. His eyes widened when he realized what that sounded like. "I-I mean, not with you. Just… you taking a shower. Alone, without me."

James laughed at Kendall's general awkwardness. "Yeah, I'll get on that, alone without you." he added in a mocking tone. Kendall rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. James got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

Kendall sat on the couch and as the minutes passed he soon found himself so alone. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he longed for the moments where he and James were together; without the brunette boy with him he felt like a piece of him was missing. He would rather be anywhere then here without James.

_Cause you are_  
_Beautiful inside_  
_So lovely and I_  
_Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you_  
_I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you _

* * *

"Hey James, what are you doing up?" Kendall asked, walking out into the kitchen. It was a little after one in the morning and Kendall woke up to find that he was alone in his and James's spacious room. When he stepped out into the hallway, the light on the kitchen told him where his crush was.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make a snack." James explained. He held up an apple in one hand and a knife in the other to show Kendall what he was eating. "You want some?"

"Sure, I could go for some fruit." Kendall said.

"Cool." James turned his attention back to his snack. It was quiet between the two for a while before James broke the silence by tossing the knife forward and jumping backwards, clutching his finger.

"What happened?" Kendall asked alarmed.

"I cut myself." James looked down at his finger and his eyes went wide. "I-I'm bleeding. Kendall I'm bleeding!"

"Ok, ok, just calm down." Kendall said, knowing James could be squeamish at times and couldn't stand the sight of blood. "Just suck on it."

"It's blood! I can't put it in my mouth, that's gross!" James whined and stuck his finger out towards Kendall. He caught a glance at it. The cut wasn't too big but it was still bleeding a bit.

"Ok, don't worry." Kendall took a hold of James's finger. "I can take care of this." Kendall placed the offending finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. James felt a sudden rush of sweat throughout his body. He tried to breathe normally but his breath was coming out labored. 'Oh God, oh God' he thought. His lips parted, trying to get some words to come out but nothing would. But what could he say right now? 'I love you so much Kendall and you're really turning me on right now?' Yeah, that would definitely ruin the moment.

Kendall glanced up at James when the taller boy shuddered and pulled his finger away from his mouth, much to James's disappointment. "You ok?" Kendall asked him.

"Amazing." James breathed.

Kendall smiled and placed a small kiss on James's finger. "There, all better."

_Is this a natural feeling_  
_Or is it just me bleeding_  
_All my thoughts and dreams_  
_In hope that you will be with me_

* * *

James was having a harder time falling back asleep then he wished to. He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall, and what happened in the kitchen. James shuddered again just thinking about it. God, that was so hot.

"You ok?"

Kendall's voice cut through his thoughts and James turned over in bed for the hundredth time. "I'm fine."

"You've been tossing and turning for almost an hour." Kendall pointed out.

"You've been awake listening to me flip around for almost an hour?" James asked.

"I have." Kendall replied shamelessly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're ok… and I don't think you are. So what's wrong?"

James sighed. "Just thinking."

"Bout what?" Kendall pressed.

"Nothing important."

"If you're thinking about it then it must be important James Diamond."

It was the little things like that that made James's cheeks burn and his stomach flutter with butterflies. "Seriously, it's nothing Kendall."

He heard Kendall get up from his bed and walk across the room. He could feel Kendall's weight next to him in bed. "Spill pretty boy."

"Awh, you think I'm pretty?" James said, partly joking.

"Yes. I think you're very pretty." Kendall said. James sat up in bed and faced Kendall.

"What, seriously?" he asked. His eyes went round when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Seriously." Kendall whispered in reply.

_Or is this a moment to remember_  
_Or just a cold day in December?_  
_I wonder_  
_If maybe_  
_Maybe I could be_  
_All you ever dreamed _

* * *

James woke up the next morning, a smile on his face. Moment before he woke up, Kendall's beautiful face was flashing in his mind like his favorite movie. Kendall was just so amazing, so beautiful, so lovely… and James didn't care how girly he sounded. He really liked Kendall. His smile faded though when he realized that instead of Kendall being in bed with him, he was by himself. James looked around the room. Kendall wasn't in his bed either. He waited a couple of minutes, hoping Kendall would walk into their room but he didn't. Sighing, James forced himself up out of bed and walked out into the living room/kitchen.

"Where's Kendall?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Logan turned to look at him. "Gustavo called him down to the studio to record some solos." he said. James sighed. He knew that it would be all day before he saw Kendall again. "You ok dude?" Logan asked.

Carlos turned to look at him as well. "Yeah, you look sad." he said.

"I'm fine guys. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm gonna head on back to bed." and with that, James turned around and headed back to his and Kendall's bedroom.

James laid on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He hated knowing that he was going to have to go an entire day without Kendall with him. Whenever he and Kendall were together, he felt whole. But moments like this made him feel hole-y; like a piece of him was missing. More specifically, a piece in his heart. James closed his eyes and decided that he would rather be anywhere then here without Kendall.

_Cause you are_  
_You're beautiful inside_  
_You're so lovely and I_  
_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you _

* * *

It was ten o'clock when Kendall got home. James was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine when the blonde boy walked inside. Kendall smiled upon seeing him. "Are you going to make this a regular thing?" he asked.

"Maybe." James smirked. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kendall, despite his stomach clenching.

Kendall swallowed so he could talk clearly. "What's this about?" he asked even though he was returning the hug.

"J-just missed you." James said. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up, but at the same time he welcomed the feeling. He knew it meant love.

"I missed you too." Kendall said, tightening his grip around James. The two pulled away, but not quite all the way for they were still holding onto each other. James blinked, then bit his lip.

"What is it?" Kendal asked softly.

"I…I…" James suddenly felt all his confidence drain from him and he wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room and hide from Kendall. He can't do this, there's no way he can do this.

"You what?" Kendall asked and ran his fingers through James's hair. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Ilikeyou." James muttered, the words coming out blended together. His face was red and he went to pull away from James, but Kendall held on to him tighter and pulled him in closer. The next thing James knew was his heart was hammering in his rib cage and

Kendall's lips were on his.

"I like you too James." Kendall breathed when the two pulled away. James let out a breath and the smile on his face grew wider, if that was even possible.

"You- you like me?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded eagerly.

"I like you too!" James cried excitedly.

"I know you do." Kendall laughed. He leaned in and kissed James again.

"I mean I really, really like you." James said when they pulled away a second time.

Kendall laughed again. "I really, really like you too Jamie." he kissed James for a third time.

"I think I might love you." James said.

"I love you too James." James let out a squeal and hugged Kendall tightly. Kendall laughed and pulled away, but kept his arm around James's waist. "C'mon, let's go to bed beautiful."

_Is this the end of the moment_  
_Or just a beautiful unfolding_  
_Of a love that will never be_  
_For you and me?_

* * *

**A/N: So this had to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written and it just made me smile the entire time. What did you all think? :D**


End file.
